The white sheep
by ron4ever
Summary: Andromeda Black always did as expected of her, that is until her sixth year, she certainly wasn't supposed to befriend a hufflepuff muggle born by the name Ted Tonkes.
1. First impressions

Hi everyone this is my first story so review will be welcome

declaimer- all the things you recognize belongs to J K Rowling

On September 1st 1970 Ted Tonks was standing on platform 9 3/4 full with excitement, his mom was saying last parting words " be safe OK?, and be nice to people make friends" "OK OK mom I got it love you" said Ted , kiss both his parents and run off to the red train.

He set down in one of the compartment with a feeling that this day is the start of something new, something brilliant that is going to change his entire life.

He was watching from the window exciting to see wizarding families, and tried to figure out rather they were different from his own. He noticed this family of five all of whom clearly magical that even from a distance and without hearing them speak he could tell were very rich.

The father was a tall man who stood very straight and looked very important, the mother was very beautiful with long blond hair, she was talking with her three daughters, one looked a little older than Ted, she was very beautiful with long black curls and heavy dark eyes, there was another how seems to be the youngest, she was blond and also very pretty. Ted's eyes however were drown to the middle daughter, she looked very much like her older sister but with brown straighter hair and was also very beautiful, but what caught Ted's attention was the fact that she looked so excited but was trying to hide it. She stood there near her sister at kept fidgeting and throwing glances to the train. Ted figures it was her first year too.

He was waiting for the girls to say goodbye to their parents when all of the sudden the door opened and a kid with big blue eyes and curly blond hair stood at his compartment "hey" he said "do you mind if I sit here?" "Not at all" said Ted "my name is Ted nice to meet you"

"I'm Xenophilius Lovegood, but you can call me Xeno, do you have a nickname that you go by like Det? "

"No" laughed Ted wandering if he was joking but something told him that he wasn't "Ted is my nickname, my name is Edward Tonks but please don't call me Edward only my mother calls me that when she is angry at me or something"

"Ted it is, you seem to be looking to the window did you see Crumple-Horned Snorkack ?"

"I don't really know what that means" said an embarrass Ted, he really didn't want to embarrass himself for his lack of wizarding knowledge in front of his new friends.

"Don't worry not many people know them I will show you a picture later" assured Xeno just as the train started to move.

"So do you prefer awkward silence or should we have a conversion?" ask Xeno in a dreamy voice like he didn't care which one Ted choose.

Ted laughed and decided immediately that he liked his compartment mate "Let's talk you can tell me all about that crumple thing"

Ted and Xenophilius spent the rest of the train ride talk about all kind of different creatures that Ted had a strong feeling didn't really excite, when the train arrived to the station they were greeted with the call " fisr' yea' over hea' " the person who were calling can be described as no other way but a giant. He was very tall and had a bushy beard. They followed after him to boats, Ted and Xeno shared their boat with a boy called Mike and a girl called Stephany. Ted saw the brown haired girl getting into the boat near his, he couldn't help but notice that there was something very elegant in the way she was sitting and getting into the boat.

Soon the castle was in view, it was the most magnificent thing Ted has ever seen, it was like all of the stories he was told as a child came to life and he actually got to be a part of it.

Once they got into the castle they were greeted by a witch who explained that they are about to be sorted into different houses. Ted got nervous at once, he didn't know that, what would he have to do? How much does it meter what house you are on? Why the hell was he wasting his time talking about nargals instead of asking Xeno questions about Hogwarts?

He looked around and then he saw her, the girl from the platform, she will know all of that, her family looked magical through and through.

He touched her shoulder "Hey I'm Ted nice to meet you"

"Andromeda" she answered briskly

'What a beautiful name' thought Ted "I was wondering if you can explain this all house thing to me, I was a little thrown off I must say, is there a good house to be in? How do they decide which house do you go to?"

She looked really confused "Are you taking the mickey?"

Ted didn't understand the confusion "No I really don't know you see my parents I muggles so…"

Her eyes open wide and she backed away as if she saw a monster and hurried to join her friends from the boat.

Ted looked around in confusion to see if anybody else saw this strange exchange, he saw Mike giving him an understanding look " don't worry about it she is a black by the looks of her, they are blood fanatics", he noticed Ted confused look and explained "that means they think pure bloods those with only magic blood are better than muggle borns or half blood, all nonsense of course but I would stay away from her if I were you, you never know what her family thought her, they are really into dark magic"

Tad looked at the girl and he just couldn't believe that the pretty excited girl he saw on the platform can do anything dark, or hate him just because of how his parents were.

He kept on staring at her as she got sorted into Slytherin, looking very happy and skipping to sit next to her sister. It was only was his name was called and he went sitting in the chair that he stopped looking.


	2. Hello sixth year

**Without further ado the second chapter**

 **Declaimer- everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling**

Over the next few years Ted continued to watch Andromeda, he was fascinated by the way she was walking, so confident and elegant, the way she was answering questions in classes, the way she and her sister looked inseparable, and so on.

When he was younger he thought that she was simply interesting because she was so different then him and his other friends. It wasn't until she started dating her first boyfriend Christopher Nott in fourth year that he releases his real problem- his fancied her.

Every time he saw them together he felt rage ' how dare that troll to hold he tiny hand like that?' he thought, of course he didn't share those thoughts with anyone else because even Xeno will think he has gone mad if he thinks he even has the slightest chance that Andromeda Black will even look at him.

But nevertheless he kept watching from afar torturing himself, he noticed her smile, her laughter, the ways her eyes will light up in charms which was obviously her favorite class.

He did date other girls, as a matter of fact he started dating a fellow hufflepuff Lucy swan who was a year younger than him and as supposes to meet her as soon as he board the train for his sixth year at Hogwarts.

He stood on the platform looking for Lucy when he heard a shout from one of the train compartment's windows "Ted hey Ted over here!" her looked around and saw his two best friends Xeno lovegood and Otto Bagman, both sixth year Hufflepuffs like himself poking their heads from the window.

"Are you coming to sit with us?" asked Otto

"Yeah"

Ted hurried and took a sit in front of both his friends thinking he would probably find Lucy later, "so how was your summer?" he asked both of his friends, they exchanged letters regularly but it was always nice to catch up face to face.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Xeno "Dad and I think we spotted heliopath but he was too fast for us to catch it"

"Cool" said Ted avoiding Otto's eyes, they were used to Xeno going on hunting trips with his father to find creatures whose existence was questionable.

"Well my summer was boring as hell, weeks of listening to Ludo's nonstop bubbling about Quidditch" Ludo was Otto's younger brother, he was a fourth year Gryffindor and was a beater for his house team "I swear the kid has nothing else to talk about" sighted Otto.

"I get it Clair want on and on about some TV show that I never heard about all summer" Clair was Ted's younger sister, she was a muggle so she obviously didn't go to Hogwarts.

"Ted don't you have perfect meeting?" asked Xeno.

"Bloody hell" yelled Ted had hurried to the perfect compartment he was already 10 minutes late.

Andromeda Black woke up on September 1st of her sixth year with a feeling of dread, this is was her sister's Bellatrix last year at Hogwarts. Her sister was without a doubt her best friends, they did everything together, and since Bellatrix didn't like most people Andromeda was her only confidante, or so it was.

At the beginning of the summer Bellatrix's fiancé Rodolphus introduced her to one of his friends and ever since than Bellatrix kept disappear during the nights to go meet them.

So refused to tell Andromeda what happened in those meetings, it was the first time ever as far as Andromeda knew that Bellatrix kept something from her. She kept bugging her all summer but her sister wouldn't budge, all she told her was "You will know when the time come Andy, it going to be amazing".

Andromeda was starting to be a little scared, she had never seen Bellatrix so excited before, and as much as she loved her even Andromeda knew that Bellatrix was a little crazy.

But even if she was a little distance lately Andromeda dreaded her sister's graduation this coming summer, she knew nothing will be the same again.

"Andy are you coming? We are going to be late" her sister Narcissa yield from downstairs, Narcissa was about to start her fourth year.

"Narcissa don't shout, it is unbecoming for a lady" she heard her mother scold, their mother always worried that her daughters would be proper ladies. It was her job after all to make sure they will behave themselves and find proper pure bloods husbands, since it was her who failed to provide male heirs.

Andromeda came down stairs to meet her mother and sisters, her mother looked over her to check her appearance, this year at Christmas was her coming out party so her mother wanted to make sure she looked her best so she would attract as many suitable suiters at possible. Andromeda suspected that her mother still hadn't forgiven her for breaking up with Christopher Nott but what was she supposes to tell her "oh yeah I caught him cheating on me and realized I didn't even care that much because I never really liked him" somehow she thought it wouldn't fly well.

The only reason Andromeda agreed to go out with him in the first place was because he was a pure blood and she knew her family would be happy.

It was in her first year that Andromeda realized so couldn't care less about blood purity. All her childhood her family told her this horrific story about evil muggles and sneaky muggle born who only want to destroy and defile the pure bloods. She figured that muggle born were kind of ugly monsters that if you touch them you will catch horrible disease.

But from her first year at Hogwarts she had been observing muggle borns, and she soon realized that they weren't different at all from pure bloods, and that some of them or even better at certain things.

She wasn't stupid of course, she knew that in order to survive in her house, her family and especially Bellatrix she will have to keep those opinions to herself, ignore the muggle borns and strongly agree that they are all scums. She couldn't bring herself to say mudblood though.

Soon they arrived at the station Bellatrix went to find them a compartment will Andromeda went to the perfect meeting.

"Hey Andy" said Evan Rosier, Andromeda cousin and her fellow perfect.

Just as she was about to replay the head boy started the meeting be explaining to the new perfect their duties.

Andromeda zooned him out, she knew all of that already. It went on for 10 minute until the compartment door flew open and a tell broad shoulder blonde that Andromeda recognized as hufflepuff's sixth year perfect barged in the compartment "Sorry I'm late" he breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey so this is the third chapter, I could think of a title for it yet and I promise there would be Ted/Andromeda in the next chapter - this is my first story so I would love reviews**

 **Disclaimer- Everything you know belongs to J K Rowling**

Ted halt at the entrance of the perfect's compartment "Sorry I'm late", "just take a seat" the Headgirl spat.

"As I was saying" she continued "this year professor Dumbledore decided that we should appoint you patrol partners of our choosing from different houses so you can get to know them better"

"We the hell would we want to get to know those stinky mudbloods better?" snort Evan Rosier.

"Shut up Rosier" snapped the Head girl "and like I said it was professor Dumbledore's decision anyway so there is no point in complaining or asking for switches"

Ted turned to look at Rosier as he spoke and noticed he was sitting next to Andromeda Black, she somehow managed to become even more beautiful during the summer, he quickly scold himself, he had a girlfriend and he decided he has to move on.

"So this are your schedules" she said and started to hand them over "make sure you follow them and report to us…"

Ted didn't listen to the rest of her speech he stared blankly at his schedule and at his partner name, **Andromeda Black,** it was as if his worst nightmare and greatest dream came true and once. This mean so many hours of walking alone with the girl of his dreams and get to know her better. But is completely didn't work with his plan to get over her, not to mention Lucy.

And of course there is the slightest fact the Andromeda never showed any interest of getting to know him. For all he know she hated muggle borns just like the rest of her house, even though he told to himself, he never heard or so her do anything to prove that fact and he had been looking of course.

He was so observed in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed the meeting was over until Clara, his fellow hufflepuff perfect patted on his shoulder and asked "are you coming?".

Ted snapped out of his retrieve and noticed the compartment was empty save the both of them **.** **"** It sucks that we don't patrol together anymore heh?" she asked "but at least I'm patrolling with Arthur Weasley from Gryffindor and he is really nice, who did you get?"

Still in shock Ted just showed her his schedule without a word "Oh my god I can't believe you are with Black, you poor thing, I heard she is horrible, you should ask them to switch who know what she would do to you with you been a muggle born and all"

"Don't worry about it I will be fine" Ted dismissed her a little annoyed that she said all this things about Andromeda without knowing her, not that he know her himself.

"Let's just forget about it for now, patrols don't start until school the fifth year are patrolling on the train" he added as he opened the compartment door to join his friends.

Unlike Ted Andromeda did not look at the schedule in the perfect compartment since her cousin was so eager to get of the meeting and vent and she just followed him. "The nerve of this old man, forcing us to socials with dirt, as if it's not bad enough that we have to go to the same school as them" Andromeda simply nodded as she has done so many years when the subject came out.

"I hope soon we will get rid of them once and for all" he continued, at this Andromeda's head shot up, she never heard anything like this before "What do you mean?" she asked.

He looked at her surprised "surly you know about the knights"

"What knights?" Andromeda asked confused

"The Knights Of Walpurgis of course" he paused "you must know what I'm talking about Bella was at meeting all summer, I thought you guys didn't keep secrets from each other"

"Well apparently we do" she said feeling awful having confirmed that her sister has indeed been keeping something big from her.

"Well sorry Andy but if you don't know I can't tell you.

"Forget about it" she said and opened the compartment door as they joined her sister, her sister's fiancé Rodolphus, his brother Rabstan who was in Andromeda and Evan's year and Andromeda other beat friend beside her sister Elizabeth.

"Hey Liz! How was your vacation in France?" asked Andromeda.

But before she could get her answer Evan began complaining about patrolling again "Who are you even patrolling with anyway?" asked Andromeda "Hestia Jones, that half-blood Ravenclaw"

"Well at least it's not a mudblood" said Bellatrix "what about you Andy?".

Andromeda took out her schedule and looked at it for the first time- **Ted Tonks** it said,

'damm' she thought 'that is exactly what I needed' she continued to stare at the preachment until Rabastan looked over her shoulder and read the name out loud.

"Isn't that the mudblood that plays Quidditch?" he asked

"Yes! The hufflepuff" said Rodolphus

"They can't make Andy patrol with a mudblood" yelled Bellatrix "you have to go and ask for a switch"

"There is really nothing they can do it was Dumbledore's decision, for all we know he did that on purposes" said Andromeda tiredly, she had enough of this patrol discussion and just wanted a moment of peace to think about it alone.

"I will simply ignore him" she appeased her sister.

"Well you always been more level headed then me I would curse him on the spot the filth" said Bellatrix.

Andromeda just nodded and started to think, she didn't really want to avoid the muggle born, it might be interesting, and after all she knew nothing about muggles and muggle borns. She certainly didn't believe that they were filth or dangerous that was ridicules, but she was a Slytherin after all and self-preservation came in first place so she didn't do anything active to explore her curiosity. But now she had the perfect chance, of course she didn't know if this Ted block would even cooperate, for all she know he hated her simply because of her first name or her house, she really couldn't remember that much about him.

One thing was for sure, her sister could not find out that she was even considering to talk to a muggle born. Cause if there is one thing that she learned from Evan's slip up earlier was that her sister's hatred for muggles might just got to a whole new level.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks to everyone who reviewed :) I would always love to hear more**

 **Disclaimer - every thing you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling**

The morning of the first day of school Ted was sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating breakfast with Otto and Xeno. He was staring at Andromeda Black at the Slytherin table, this evening was their first patrol together and as much as he wanted to pretend not to he was excited, after all he spent 5 years staring at her it seems only fair that he will get to talk to her to. He was distracted from his thoughts when small hands covered his eyes "guess who?" the person attached to the voice asked in a sweet tone.

"Lucy, morning love" said Ted.

"I thought we were going to breakfast together" she pouted.

"My fault" said Otto shortly, he didn't like Lucy very much for some reason, "I was starving so I begged ted to come with me"

"Oy Ted you such a considered friend" she smiled and kissed his cheek

"Yeah sure" said Ted, honestly he simply forget about her, he was so distracted with patrol tonight

"So what do you have for first lesson?" he asked Lucy, she was a fifth year so they weren't in classes together

"Transfiguration, I hate this class I swear McGonagall hates me " cried Lucy

"I doubt that McGonagall might be tough be she is fair and she doesn't hate students" Otto said dryly "Come on Ted, Xeno we don't want to be late to our first NEWT class"

"Bye Lucy have a good day" Ted kissed her cheek and left for class

"You are aware that we are 20 minutes early for class" said Xeno as they set down in Charms

"I'm aware" replied Otto "I simply can't stand be near her for more than 5 minutes I don't know how you do it Ted"

"Shut up she is my girlfriend and she has given you no reason to hate her" said ted

"Whatever" mumbled Otto and they stayed in silent until the beginning of class, all through which of course Ted could stop staring at the beautiful Andromeda.

He was so nervous all day that he didn't speak much, Otto thought he was still mad at him and Xeno never cared to pass the whole day in complete silent (something they did once to try it out) so he didn't care one way or the other.

By the time that he had to go meet Andromeda for patrols he had worked himself up so much, he was a nervous rack, but nevertheless he walked to the entrance hall where day were supposed to meet 5 minutes early (her wanted to make good impression after all) only to find her standing there already looking just as beautiful as ever, damm this is going to be harder than he thought.

Andromeda on the other hand didn't have much time to worry about patrols, she stayed up the night before listening to Liz record her vacation in France. Apparently she met this bloke Louise who was totally hot and she reported in full details about their summer affair.

Andromeda didn't mind to hear about Liz 20th boyfriend, she herself wasn't very interested. She didn't see the point, they were both going to be married off to a pure blood of their parent's choice so what was the point to delusion herself that she had a choice and to date, she tried it once with Christopher and it wasn't that much fun. Sure if she find a husband suitable enough than her parents will probably let her marry him, but none of the pure bloods Slytherins were even remotely interesting or attractive.

She was to sitting at the breakfast table with her friends, but she was actually trying to eardrop on her sister's Bella conversion with Rodolphus, Rabstan and Lucius Malfoy, she was tired of her sister keeping secrets from her, they never did that, although she kind of wish she could un hear about her sister first time with Rodolphus.

"How are we supposed to get to the meeting?" asked Lucius in hushed tone

"He said he would take care of that, have you no faith?" accused Rodolphus

"Of course I have" whispered Lucius

"It doesn't seems like it" said Bella self-importantly "he said he will take care of it so he will, the dark lord always has his ways"

At that point the bell rang and everyone hurried to class. Andromeda was really confused, what meeting were they talking about is it the same meetings that they all went to during the summer? How were they supposed to leave school to attend some mysteries meeting? And most importantly who was this lord that her sister talked with such admiration about?

Bellatrix didn't admire anybody, not their parents, defiantly not the teachers, oh she knew how to show respect when necessary she was a pure blood female after all, but it was never sincere.

All those questions kept swimming in Andromeda mind all day and she decided to confront her sister later that evening before her patrol.

When she reach the common room at night she immediately spotted Bella at the best chair surrounded by her friends whispering again.

"Bella may I speak to you for a second?" she asked

Bellatrix seemed surprised by the formal approach by her sister but decided to play along "You may" she answered

"Privately" Andromeda demanded and took her to the corner of the room

"Jeez Andy dramatic much? What's up with you?" asked Bella

"What's up with me? What's up with you? You sneak around all summer without telling me where, than Evan tells me something about some knights, now I hear at breakfast that you are planning to sneak off from school to go to more meeting with some lord"

"Even told you about the Knights?" Bella cut her off

"That's what you got from that?" yelled Andromeda, she didn't care who heard her anymore "he thought you told me but of course he is not up to speed you don't tell me anything anymore"

"Andy" said Bella in a pleading voice she only use with her sisters

"Don't Andy me, we are best friend aren't we? That means we tell each other everything, how come I tell you every stupid mindless thing that goes on in my life and you tell me absolutely nothing about something so clearly important in yours that half the house seems to know about" Andromeda cried

"I was trying to protect you"

"Oh sure poor silly Andromeda needs protection, she is the non-talented middle sister" Bella opened her mouth to argue "forget it I need to go to patrols anyway, don't follow me" Yelled Andromeda and stormed out.

She arrived 10 minutes early for patrol but she didn't care, she was so angry, after five minutes she saw the muggle born hufflepuff make his way to meet her and she made up her mind. Why should she ask him questions if it interest her? So what if it will make Bellatrix angry? It not as if she considered her in the decisions she makes.

"Hey I'm Andromeda Black nice to meet you" she extended her hand as soon as her came to a stop in front of her.

At first he just stand at her hand but her quickly recovered and shook her hand "I'm Ted Tonks nice to meet you" he smiled and she noticed his eyes were a very unique shade of blue, and that he had nice smile.

About half an hour past with complete silence.

"You play Quidditch don't you?" she asked trying to make conversion "I think I saw you play last year"

He just stared at her. "Did you hear me?" she asked wondering if he was especially slow and started to rethink her resolve.

"Yes I'm sorry I do play Quidditch, chaser in fact honestly I'm just a little shocked that you are talking to me I didn't think you would"

"And why is that?" she asked innocently even though she knew the answer

"Well I'm a muggle born and I know your family doesn't like us, not to mention the fact that you never said one word to me in all the years we shared classes together" Ted said hastily

"Well it not as if you talked to me" reasoned Andromeda

"Yeah I guess that's true" chuckled Ted

"But you do have a point" Andromeda decided that honesty was the best approach "The truth is that for a long time I don't share my family's opinion about muggles and muggle borns, I simply didn't see any prove that support the claim that you are less capable than us, however I do not wish to anger my family un necessarily so I didn't do anything with my opinion, but now this seems like the perfect opportunity to learn more about the muggle culture, needless to say I wish you won't share my opinion or the fact that I'm speaking to you with anyone else" she said it all very quickly and waited for his response

"Wow" was all he said

"So will you? Help me learn that is?"

"Yeah of course" he replied still looking stunned

"And you won't tell anyone about this because I could get into some serious trouble"

"I won't tell a soul" said Ted earnestly

"Great" let's shake on it

They shook their hands just in time for patrols to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N every chapter is a little longer than before yay!**

 **Disclaimer- everything you recognize belongs to J K Rowling**

Ted got back to his dorms that night in a haze, he kept replaying the conversion he had with Andromeda in his head. He was sure that they were just going to be silent, but then she started to talk to him, she! This was unbelievable, and he felt on cloud nine. She doesn't hate muggle borns, this was amazing, he always knew she was special and now he has a prove. He was going to teach her about muggles and he was going to be the best bloody teacher there is.

The next morning Xeno asked him how patrol was "OK" he answered "we didn't talk" he lied, he felt bad but he did promise Andromeda that he wouldn't say anything. "I guess that's better than her insulting you or something" shrugged Xeno. "Or worse cursing you, you know how this Blacks are like" reasoned Otto. Ted just stayed silent, it wasn't like he could deafened her without reviling her secret.

During that week Ted didn't have time worry about patrols, between NEWT classes, his friends and Lucy his Quidditch Captain Jack brown came to him first thing on Thursday morning "Tonks" he shouted "Hi Brown what up?" Ted replied, "Well we start practicing first thing Sunday morning so you better be ready.

After that Ted decided to practice every night with the help of Otto much to him compline as he said it was like being at home with Ludo again. But Ted had to practice, being a muggle born he didn't have much of a change to fly during the summer vacation and Quidditch was always one of the things that he loved most about the wizarding world, he was very good and it made him feel as though he belonged.

Andromeda came back from patrol happy about her resolve, it made her feel freer somehow, like for the first time she was doing something she shouldn't, it was very liberating. She wasn't expecting however that Bella will be waiting for her.

"How was patrols with the mudblood?"

"fine, he didn't try to talk to me of course" answered Andromeda coldly, still angry from their earlier fight.

"Of course no he is filth, he better know his place"

Andromeda just looked at her and made her way to her room, she and Bellatrix didn't normally fight because Andromeda always let Bellatrix have her way figuring it was easier than to fight with her, as a matter of fact they didn't have a big fight since they were little girls so Andromeda didn't know how this fight would go down and how to end it.

"I'm sorry" blurted out Bellatrix.

Andromeda looked at her shocked well she defiantly wasn't expecting that.

"You were completely right" Bella carried on "I should have told you at least some of it but I wanted to protect you, you are so naïve Andy"

"I am not naïve" protested Andromeda.

"Oh yes you are" said Bellatrix slightly smugly "You believe in the cause of course but you will be horrified by the means to achieve our goal and you serenely wouldn't be able to take part in it, you are to good"

"What cause? What means? What goals? I have no idea what you are talking about Bella" said a confused Andromeda.

"Like I said, naïve, but I will tell you some, you were right, you are my best friend and you deserve to know" Andromeda nodded at her to continue "Rodolphus took me to a meeting this summer with a group the is called Knights of Walpurgis, the group's leader is called Lord Voldemort"

"So this is this Lord person that you mentioned earlier" interrupted Andromeda.

"Yes, and he is not a Lord person" snarled Bellatrix "he is the most brilliant men I have ever met" and an expression that Andromeda never seen appeared on her face "He is going to ride the world of all those filthy mudbloods and put as pure bloods in our right space, at the top" she smiled crazily.

"What do you mean riding of mudbloods?" asked Andromeda fearfully having hard time even saying this word, she always hated it.

"What do you think I mean Andy? I know you are not stupid" spat Bellatrix

"Are you talking about killing people?" asked Andromeda knowing the answer but hoping for the feign chance the maybe Bellatrix just want to send the muggle borns away.

"That is exactly way I didn't want to tell you, you can't do what is necessary but don't worry I will do when ever needs to be done so you can have the life you deserve"

Andromeda was speechless, she knew she couldn't argue with Bella about this, she knew her sister more than she knew anybody else, she didn't do anything half way, and she could tell that she really believed everything she said "Did you already killed someone?" asked Andromeda without knowing what she would do with that information

"Not yet" answered Bellatrix "but it's coming"

Andromeda just nodded without anything more to say she just added "thank you for telling me"

"Are we OK?"

"Yeah" she answered and headed to her room.

And for all intend and purposes they were OK, but deep down things had change. They still laughed, ate all their meals together and gossiped about the other Slytherin girls, but occasionally Andromeda will see Bellatrix talk to the Slytherin older boys and feel chill running down her spine. She try to consult herself with the fact that all of them were in school so they couldn't do anything horrible.

Andromeda arrived to her patrol with Ted feeling guilty, here she was asking for his help while knowing that her sister and friend were planning on killing him and everyone like him.

However her guilt turned into irritation once he got to patrol 5 minutes late all sweaty clearly coming straight from Quidditch practice without even bothering taking a shower.

"So sorry I'm late I completely lost track of time" he came to a halt in front of her leaning on his knees and breathing heavily.

She gave him her most saver stare "How is that an expectable excuse?" she notice he looked rather good in his Quidditch uniform but that was hardly the point "Its like you say I am late because I didn't care enough to be on time to notice" she continued

"Wha wha I never said I didn't care, won't happen again promise" he did a weird movement with his hand across his heart.

"Fine" she said shortly "What was that anyway" she tried and failed to mimic his movement.

"Cross my heart?" he laughed "You wizards don't have that" he asked astonished, Andromeda shook her head.

"well you can count that as your first muggle lesson, it means I promise"

"That kind of stupid isn't it?"

"I guess so it more for little kids"

"So you often use little kids sign language? Cause maybe I should find myself a different teacher" teased Andromeda

"Hey I am a very mature competent teacher thank you very much" pouted Ted

"We will see about that" smiled Andromeda, she was actually having fun, since the summer when everything got so tense with Bella she didn't really felt free even when they joked around, and Liz was different, talking to her normally included a lot of graphic description that Andromeda didn't feel conferrable to hear.

"So I have a question" said Ted tearing Andromeda from her thoughts "You said you want to know about the muggle world but is there anything specific because that's kind of vague"

"Ammmm" the truth was she hadn't really thought about it, she was to busy gathering the courage to do something she wasn't supposed to "Why won't you just tell me about you family and I will ask questions if I have any and we will go on from there" suggested Andromeda "Besides if you are the teacher you should bring a lesson plan it's really very irresponsible of you" Said Andromeda with fake seriousness, she didn't know what came over her she normally wasn't joking so much.

Ted laughed and gave her an easy smile, a very nice smile she noticed.

"Very well Miss Black the curriculum will be prepared next week" he gave her a bow

"So my dad name is Edward which obviously I'm named after, my mom is Carol, and I have a sister named Clair she is 14 and a muggle"

"Wow that must be weird" said Andromeda, she could even imagine what it's like, she was very close to her sisters.

"It was at first" mused Ted "she was kind of jealous, you see she was sure she would get her latter when she turned 11 even though she didn't show any sign of magic" "and anyway" he continued "I don't think she could live without Television"

"Tele what?" asked Andromeda sure that she heard wrong

"Television, is a muggle device they have at each home, you can see different programs, ah it project pictures of people acting different situations, it's a sort of entertainment" he summarized hoping it was a good explanation

"Oh well it defiantly sounds interesting" said Andromeda secretly hoping she will ever get to see such a device and knowing that she wouldn't.

"So what kind of situations does your sister like to watch?" asked Andromeda wondering is muggle girls are also interested in the same stuff as witches, she remembered that at 14 all the girls in the dorm read this trashy romance novels, sure they have something similar for muggles.

Ted started to describe is details his sister's favorite show, he had the pleasure to listen to her talk about it all summer. Andromeda watched as he talked about his sister in fondness and irritation at the same time, and she found it lovely that they could maintain a good relationship even though they were so different, that made her hopeful for her and Bella.

She was so absorbed in his description of how the lead female's best friend hooked up with her brother that she didn't noticed they were done with patrol.

"I guess this is goodnight" she said as they stopped and turned around to the dungeons

"Andromeda" Ted stopped her "Are we friends?" he asked shyly

She looked at him, he stood there, still in his Quidditch uniform his blond hair massy and his blue eyes hopeful.

She defiantly wasn't supposed to be friends with a muggle born hufflepuff so she settled on "We will see"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I apologies in advance for not writing the Quidditch scene I just know I can't write the actual game**

 **please review**

 **Disclaimer- Everything you recognize belongs to J K Rowling**

As the weeks gone by Ted and Andromeda continued this pattern of patrol, Ted will tell her something about himself or his family and she would ask questions. She never told him anything personal nor did she define them as friends, but Ted noticed how his feelings for her only grow deeper as time passes. He adored her smile and her laugh her thought she had a great sense of humor and he found himself thinking about her constantly.

The fact that he was do distracted did not go unnoticed by his friends.

"Mate I have to be honest with you, I think you suffer from a strong case of Wrackspurts" declared Xeno at breakfast a day before the first Quidditch game.

"Ah?" asked Ted who has just been thinking of how confused Andromeda was when he tried to explain airplanes to her.

"It's perfectly obvious" continued Xeno "You seem unfocused most of the time an uninterested in human relations at least according to Lucy, Wrackspurts will do that to you, of course I'm not sure where you would encounter Wrackspurts"

"Wait" Ted cut him off "when have you talked to Lucy? And what did she tell you?"

"Well she came wining to us that you don't pay her much attention" said Otto

"I assume of course that she is not pleased with you physically" said Xeno as a matter of fact.

Otto burst into laughing, while Ted started to chock on his pumpkin juice "What" he spited out "where did you get that idea"

"Her mere complaint was that you guys don't snog as you used to" said Xeno and shrugged.

"That true" said Otto "not that I blame you mind you the girl is a nag"

"She is not a nag, what is your problem with her anyway?" Asked him Ted angrily.

"Nothing" muttered Otto

The truth was Ted felt extremely guilty about Lucy, he liked her alright but not nearly as much as he liked Andromeda, he felt guilty kissing her while he was clearly falling very strongly for another girl, so he simply avoided her. That was obviously the wrong solution, he knew he would have to break up with her even if nothing is never going to happen between him and Andromeda the whole thing wasn't fair for Lucy. So he made up his mind to break up with her after the game tomorrow.

"Look, I'm sorry I have been distracted lately it just that I really want to do well in this game against Slytherin tomorrow you know that I want to be captain next year" he lied to his friends. He hated lying to them, they have both been his friends since first year and he knew he could count on them, but he remembered his promise to Andromeda and knew she was also right about the danger of people finding out about them spending time together.

Andromeda was quite happy about her agreement with Ted, she was learning so much about the muggle world and was surprised to find out how smart muggles were. They found amazing solutions to not having magic. She was also saddened by her family ignorance, how can they be so blind to the fact that there is a whole other culture out there that was fasting and that maybe they could learn something, of course she will never say anything not in a million years, she wasn't stupid and she knew her family well enough to know that nothing will change their mind. So she will learn as much as she can now, and go back to pretend to agree with her parents.

She started to notice Ted around school more often, it was funny how in 5 years she took no notice of him and all of the sudden he was everywhere, well that wasn't really that surprising since in NEWT classes all of the houses were together. He was always hanging out with two other blonde boys (was that like a Hufflepuff thing?) and occasionally with a little brunet girl that hang on his arm. She knew the boys were Xeno and Otto, he mentioned them in his stories about his last summer vacation which she asked about in their last patrol. He never mentioned the girl, no that she cared of course.

She never talked about herself in rounds, she didn't want to give him the delusion of friendship by making mutual conversation. More importantly she didn't want him to much about her family because she didn't want him to thing badly of her. She loved her family and was very proud of them, but to people who were not from the pure blood world it was hard to understand all the parties, the costumes, and honestly the personality of her sisters or her parents.

Bella was currently demonstrating her questionable personality "I bet there would be at least two Hufflepuff players in the hospital wing by the end of this game" she said at the breakfast table the morning of the first Quidditch match of the session.

"I will make sure you win this bet love" promised Rodolphus who was the Quidditch captain.

"Yes we will" agreed Lucius who was also on the team "would you like that Narcissa?"

Andromeda couldn't help but notice he was looking at her sister weirdly at it had accrued to her that there may be something going on there.

"Sure" said Narcissa boringly and twirled her hair on her finger.

"Good" replied Lucius with a smile.

'Anyway" said Bellatrix after exchanging looks with Andromeda. "Did you see The Profit today?"

"No why?" asked Andromeda slowly, she had a pretty good idea that whatever it was it wasn't going to be good, Bella was only so happy for very creepy reasons.

"A family of five muggles were found dead in their home no suspects, it begun" she said with an evil smile.

Exacting whispers started around the table, Andromeda did her best to control her features and simply nodded. Five people were dead, and for noting, it was awful, how can her family and friends be so happy about it.

Something in her expression must have gave her up because Bella leaned in and whispered "I know you don't approve of the kills but it has to be done and you are going to have to get used to that"

"You are right" agreed Andromeda, and she was, no matter how much more Andromeda will use this opportunity lo learn about muggles it wouldn't change the fact that for the rest of her life she will have to refer to them as dirt and behave as if it's OK to kill them, she will have to get used to that.

Andromeda set in the Slytherin stands next to Liz and Bella as she always has, she was rotting for Slytherin of course but she couldn't deny herself the fact that she was excited to watch Ted play. She never noticed him before in games. He was good, he flow with such elegance which was surprising consider she seen him fall on so many occasions while on the ground. Soon the score was 100-80 in favor of Hufflepuff with Ted scoring five of the goals and no player sent to the hospital wing when the Hufflepuff seeker spotted the snitch, Lucius the Slytherin seeker hurried after him but it was too late, Hufflepuff won the game.

It happened so quickly, one minute Andromeda was consulting an angry Bellatrix how yelled something about cheating Mudbloods, and the next minute she watched as Rabastan slam his bet into a bludger straight to Ted Tonks who was flying toward his team members.

She watch helplessly as the bludger hit Ted and send him flying to the ground, it took all of her will power not to yell. Bellatrix let out a triumph cry.

Andromeda watched as Ted's team members rushed to him along with his friends, and she just went back to the dungeons. She had this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew it would go away unless she sees him.

So she waited until everyone was a sleep and snuck to the hospital wing. The room was quiet and empty apart from one bed. She watch as his chest rise and fall as he breath and let out a sigh of relief, he was OK. She turned to leave when she heard a rasp whisper "I told only friends came to visit each other in the hospital"

She turn and watched as Ted set gingerly in the bed and smiled lopsidly as her.

"I wasn't aware that this is a rule" she whispered back

"Ah it is" he replied with fake seriousness

"Well I'm not for breaking the rules I'm a perfect after all" she said teasingly

His smile grow bigger than she ever seen on anyone "So I guess that makes us friends"

"I guess so, are you OK?" she asked in concern

"A couple of broken bones but I will be brand new tomorrow" he smiled

"I'm glad, good game today by the way"

His smile grow even bigger than she thought possible "Thanks Dromeda"

"Dromeda" she raised an eyebrow

"Yes since we are friends I give you a nickname and you going to have to get used to that"

She smile weakly at him "Yeah get used to that" that sound familiar she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I noticed there are a lot of mistakes in previous chapters, I'm sorry English is not my first language but I will go back and fix it once I finish the story**

 **Disclaimer- everything you recognize belongs to J K Rowling**

Ted got out of the hospital the next day, he was almost sure that he and Andromeda had agreed to be friends, but part of him still thought it was a weird dream. He was supposed to have patrols tonight and was excited so he ignored madam's Pompery's pleas that he will stay for one more night and made his way to the great hall for lunch.

"Ted" he heard a shout and saw Lucy running towards him.

"Hey" he smiled weakly at her, with him being at the hospital he hadn't find the opportunity to break up with her.

"You didn't tell me you were out today I was going to help you" she said sadly

Ted felt guilty "I know I'm sorry I just wanted to get out as fast as I can, I really hate that place"

"I know" she sigh

"Listen Luc I wanted to talk to you" he started 'better just get this over with' he thought

"You are breaking up with me" she stated

"What? How did you" he stated, shocked

"Oh please Ted I'm not blind, I know you don't want to date me for a while now and that you fancy someone else although for the life of me I can't figure out who…"

"Lucy I'm sorry"

"Save it, it's not like I thought we are going to get marry or something"

"Still I should have told you sooner" he said and bowed his head

"True, so I you going to tell me who that is?"

"I can't"

"Fine be that way" she pouted "good luck Ted" she kissed his chick and walked away

Ted stared at her shocked "Was that really that easy, told you you should have done that weeks ago"

Ted looked to his right and saw Otto "Were you there the entire time?" he asked angrily

Otto lifted his hands to the air "Whoe don't kill me I came half way and was going to say hey, but then I realized what's going on so I thought I should stay hidden" he smiled sheepishly

"Whatever I'm just glad it ended well, I really should have done this a while ago" admitted Ted.

"Is she right? Do you fancy someone else" asked Otto hastily still worried that Ted will be angry for his ears roping

"What? No of course not" denied Ted his face reddening, he still didn't want to admit to his friend how delusional he was.

Otto sigh disappoint "Ok if you say so, but I'm here for you mate"

"Thanks" smiled Ted, he knew he could always count on his friends and now he didn't have to fill guilty about Lucy, no that he had something to fill guilty about mind you or even the opportunity for guilt worth actions.

As usual Andromeda didn't find it that easy to move on, she was so angry about Rabastan actions and her entire house reaction.

"Looks like the mudblood got out of the hospital" noted Bella at lunch as Ted and one of his friends walked in the great hall "You should have hit him harder Rab" she smiled evilly at Rabastan.

Andromeda started determinedly at her plait at stubbed a potato while everyone around her started to laugh "Don't worry Bella there is always next time" he winked.

Liz laughed at flirty punched his shoulder "Oh Rab you are so bad". Andromeda rolled her eyes and figured she would have to spend the next few days hearing about how good Rabastan look at each of his shirts if his was Liz's new crush.

Usually she wouldn't mind already used to Liz's tendency to move from guy to guy but currently she was so annoyed on Ted's behalf and didn't have an outlet for her frustration so when Liz wouldn't shut up about Rabastan robes as they entered potions class she snapped "Honestly Elizabeth he wears the same robes as any other bloke in the school" and set down at the next available sit she could find deliberately not where she and Liz usually set.

Liz looked hurt, but as bad as Andromeda felt she needed time to cool off, she will apologies later.

The girl the Andromeda set next to talk and Andromeda turned to look at her "excuse me Black but if you are done with your little drama please move so that my boyfriend can sit here" said Molly Prewett, a red head Gryffindor to whom she never spoke before but saw at all the deferent pure blood events.

"Well he can sit somewhere else it's not his chair" she answered irritably still annoyed from this morning

"Look I don't know how things work at your world princess but us normal people tend to show consideration when someone asks something nicely" hissed Molly since professor Slughorn already entered the class.

"Well you didn't asked you demanded nor was it done nicely" said Andromeda with a raised brow.

"Today we will start to work on a yearlong project to prepare you for your NEWTs, you will partner up with your seat mate and make one of the potions on the board, and you will need to right serval papers of course" he continued to describe the assignment while molly glared at Andromeda "are you happy now Black we will have to work together all year"

"Then maybe you should start using my first name, Molly" she smiled at her, she didn't have a problem working with her, it could be refreshing, and even though she knew than the Prewetts are on their way to becoming blood traitors, she figured Bellatrix wouldn't mind if she worked with Molly per Slughorn's assignment, so she wouldn't have to hear that much about it.

Molly just stared at her for a few minutes lost for words, Andromeda smirked at her satisfied, she found it fun to surprise people like that.

After a few moments Slughorn told them to start working "just one thing **Andromeda"** said Molly "what's with the sudden politeness, you haven't spoken to me once and I know you my whole life"

Andromeda shrug "I guess I never find a reason to talk to you" she answered truthfully

"Lovely" replied Molly dryly, and they continued to work in silence.

"I heard you pissed of Molly Prewett in potions today" was the first thing Ted told her upon seeing her that night on patrol.

"How are you feeling?" she replied ignoring his statement

"Brand new" he smiled wildly at her "but you didn't answered my question"

"What question you didn't asked my anything"

"Come on don't get smart with me the Molly thing, is it true that you forced her to be your partner so you would get a better grade?"

Andromeda looked at him outraged "Ok first of all I'm always smart, second if this whole friends thing is going to work you can't listen to rumors, and lastly who the hell told you that? I can get higher marks then Prewett in my sleep"

Ted laughed at her "relax I just made the whole grade thing up to get you to talk"

Andromeda glared at him and continued walking without saying a word

"Oh come on it was funny, you should have seen your face" she ignored him "Ok Ok I'm sorry alright she just told us that you set next to her at class and she didn't know way and that you were weird so I was wondering"

"I wasn't weird I was polite, what is it with you people that you thing I'm so incapable to carry a normal conversation?" she yelled

"People just don't know you Dromeda they only know of you, maybe if you" he started

"I can't" she cut him off, "I know" he sigh

"I was sitting next to her because I didn't want to spend the entire lesson listen to Liz harping on about Rabastan" she explained

"Oh" he said and looked kind of shocked that she told him something like that, after all they never talked about her life before, it was always about him, and to be honest she wasn't so sure herself way she was explaining herself to him "I guess that's understandable"

She just nodded and looked a head "So Avery is into Lestrange ha?" he smirked evilly

She punched him in the shoulder and laughed "Don't you dare say anything or I will show you way everyone is so afraid of the Blacks" she told him jokingly

He backed away in fake fear "I wouldn't dream of anger you my lady"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry for the late update, I had a case of writers block, still not clear but I wanted to get something out, hope you like it**

Time passed by and it was two days before they left home for Christmas, and Andromeda could never remember a time she felt Happier. Since she started to actually talk to Ted about her own life she finely had a friend she could talk to about everything. She told him about her childhood, how close she and Bella were, how her mom always critics her looks, how she feels like she doesn't even know her father, how much she liked playing with her younger cousins Sirius and Regulus.

She didn't know way she decided to tell him all of that, whenever she talk about this stuff with Liz she would just roll her eyes and tell her she thinks too much, and if she tried to talk to her sisters about her parents they would always be sympathetic but they all been over this topic for so many times that it seem irrelevant. With Ted however it was different, he would listen to her intensely as if everything she said was of the up most importance, he would comment, laugh and tell her stories of his own. The only subject she never touched was the uprising of this dark lord and the whole muggle born issue, she knew Ted was aware of her family's opinion on the matter but she didn't want to rock the boat.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't noticed Narcissa trying to catch her attention "Andy, Andy are you listening to me?" she asked and waved her hand in front of Andromeda face. "Of course I'm listening" said Andromeda annoyingly and slapped her hand away.

"So what do you think?"

"You will look great in purple" Andromeda took a wild guess assuming that her sister was yammering about the annual Christmas ball at Malfoy manner like she has been doing all week.

"Yeah and Lucius will love that right" mussed Narcissa

"Cissy Lucius will love you if you show up in a garbage beg" Andromeda rolled her eyes, even though Lucius was two years older than Narcissa they have been infatuated with each other since childhood and Andromeda assumed they would be engaged any day now. Andromeda sigh remembering how her mother always commented how Cissy was able to find a perfect much at her young age and Andromeda can't seems to find a pure blood how would want to marry her.

"Yuck Andy don't even joke about it" Narcissa made a face "and of course we would have to find something special for you to wear, maybe you will finally find the one" she sigh dreamily.

Narcissa had this notion that any day know Andromeda will find her perfect pure blood prince and fall head over hills for him, it was all very romantic if you ignore the fact that the same people come to those parties every time and they know everyone and absolutely no falling had happened, so her prince must be hiding very well.

She didn't want to disappoint Narcissa though, it was so nice talking to her, they barely had a chance lately, they might not be as close as her and Bella but she still loved her sister very much, so she put on a smile and said "Yeah maybe".

That evening she met Ted for their last patrol before the holiday.

"Hey Dromeda" he smiled broadly at her.

She really loved that smile "Hey Ted"

"So did your sister decided on a dress color for that fancy ball of yours?"

"We are on purple now but how know tomorrow is a whole new day" she smiled at him happy that he cared so much that he even show interest at such a dull subject "and for your information it's not just a fancy ball, the Christmas ball tradition goes back hundreds of years it's very prestige" she added with her chin up

"Whatever" said Ted rolling his eyes "I know you are dreading it"

"Well maybe" she admitted "But it's not really about the ball, I just don't think I can hear mother nagging about my bad posture one more time, my head will probably explode"

"You have perfect posture" Ted said and immediately looked like he wanted to take it back.

"Thanks" Andromeda whispered turning bright red, her heart started to beat very fast 'way is a compliment from Ted effecting me so much?' she wondered

Ted made a weird sound and said "Anyway I think you have something nice to look forward to in Christmas"

"Really? And what is that?" asked Andromeda relived for the change in subject

"My present of course" said Ted with a smile "I would have send it to your house for Christmas morning but I don't want to cause any trouble in case it fall to the wrong hands" he explained and handed her a gift "but you have to promise to only open it in Christmas morning"

"Wow Ted you didn't have to get me anything"

"That's what friends do" he shrugged "it's ok if you didn't get me anything" he assured her

"Oh I did" she smirked "But you are going to get yours on Christmas morning I don't trust you not to open it now"

"That's hurt Dromeda" he said in faked hurt "and her I was thinking that the bestest of friends trusted each other"

"How said we are the bestest of friends" she raised a challenging eyebrow

"You know we are" he said softly and caught her of guard, they stood there, staring into each other's eyes, she noted to herself again her special shade the blue in his eyes were, he reached over and hugged her "Marry Christmas Dromeda" he whispered in her ear and walked away leaving her totally confused.

She just stood there, shocked, is patrol over? She thought? What just happened, Ted hugged her a voice in her head whispered, but he never done this before, as a matter of fact aside from their hand shake on their first patrol they never touched.

So was that way she was feeling so confused? Because she wasn't use to it?.

That answer was ridicules, when she dated Chris they did a lot more then hugging and she never felt like this. So was it Ted?

Immediately as that thought came to her head she shock it off, Ted was her friend, friends hug, she hugs Liz all the time it's not a big deal, every other thought is incredibly dangerous.

The next morning Andromeda did her best not to look at the Hufflepuff table at breakfast, she was still very confused and just wanted to get away from school for a while. So she distracted herself by asking Liz about her latest conquest, he was a Ravenclaw 7th year and apparently an amazing kisser. This festinating conversation continued all the way to London, she was beginning to wonder has her relationship with Liz always been so one sided and was she noticing it now because she found a friend how actually listen to her? She shook her head, she was thinking of Ted again and the whole point was to get distracted.

She arrived at the station and along with her sisters she looked for Dolly their house elf. Most students had their parents pick them up from the station but the Black sisters were used to it by now, their parents know that the house elf will bring them and they will see them at home, so why bother?

Once they arrived home their mother greeted them at the entrance hole "welcome home girls I hope you all done well this term, dinner will be served at 7"

"Yes mother" they all nodded and went to their room leaving the trunks for Dolly.

Andromeda was entering her room when she heard someone walk in right after her, "So are you excited for the Malfoy ball?" asked Bella smiling mysteriously.

"I think you are confusing me with Cissy" said Andromeda wirily, it was never good was Bella smiled that way.

"Well you are the one how should be excited though Andy"

"What why?"

"Oh don't act stupid you are 17 in a few months that means that prospective husbands will take very good look at you at the ball"

"Oh" she didn't know what else to say, she didn't even think of that nor was she excited by the prospect of being ogled by every single pure blood at this ball. Nevertheless she knew how to deal with her sister and as usual didn't want to cause trouble so she smiled "Well I hope I won't disappoint"

"Of course you won't, you are stunning, the perfect pure blood wife" Bellatrix said and walked excitingly around the room, it was very disconcerting to see her so excited and happy "I know I didn't tell you about the Knights and the cause" she added guiltily "But I thought this over and you and Cissy would help the cause by being perfect wives and mothers"

Andromeda looked at her in total shock "So you are saying that my entire purpose of life in to marry and continue the pure blood line?"

"Well of course it's not your entire purpose don't be dramatic" Bellatrix waved her off

"And what exactly are you planning to do for the cause since I seem to notice you weren't including yourself in our little wives club?" she challenged

"I am going to fight alongside the dark lord so that you and your children will have the life you deserve" she said self-importantly and lifted her chin

"Well I appreciate that" said Andromeda as sincerely as she could wanting to get out of that conversion

"I will see you at diner"

Andromeda nod and fell on her bed 'This is going to be a long holiday'


End file.
